


Hold on (and never let go)

by girafe13



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bookshop, Boys In Love, Fic within a Fic, Kissing, M/M, Magic AU, Making Out, Modern AU, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Set after "when valor awakens, we will reign", from the "in the darkness there is light" series from amazing author LydiaOfNarnia, but can be read as a stand alone."Eugene has a hard time to answer. Babe looks really good in this light, a nice shade of pink on his cheek from the effort of getting the book spreading now to his ears, his hair a little mussled. Eugene fights the urge to plunge his fingers in Babe’s curls and makes tight fists with his hands instead."





	Hold on (and never let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydiaOfNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/gifts).



> Lydia was so so sooo kind and let me write to little self-indulging fic about my favorite boys. I hope you enjoy! This is set right after the conclusion of her amazing fic, which I suggest you go read immediately because holy shit it's so GOOD.
> 
> English is not my first language.

 

 

 

 

 

A book falls on the ground with a dull _thud_. Eugene can hear Babe’s muffled curse from the counter where he’s leaning.  Eugene’s eyes shift from the book he’s devouring, stopping his reading to carefully listen for any following alarming sounds.

He hears nothing, so he goes back to his book, his eyes jumping from page to page. He’s right at the good part, the ingredients for a new protective spell, when yet another book falls on the ground. This time, Babe’s curse is out loud, echoing through the shop, making a few costumer look up from their books and frown.

Eugene clears his throat and smiles at an old lady clearly annoyed by all the noise. His shop is usually much more silent, with people peacefully coming and going, shuffling the books and turning pages, focusing on the stories, forgetting a little about the world around them at the same time. Since Babe started working at his bookstore, things have been… A little more colorful.

Babe hums when he works. He likes to put back the books on the shelves by color, and not by alphabetical order. He usually spends all his free time reading Eugene’s books, often commenting on what he’s reading at the very moment out loud. Babe leaves post-it notes in the books Eugene is reading, and often comes back from his lunch break outside with a few wildflowers he picked up in the back alley, forming a small bouquet that ends up on the counter in a drinking glass. He loves to skip in the shop and chat with the regulars about the weather, and usually leaves crumbs of whatever he’s eating that day (cookies, chips, sandwich, this one time a full pizza by himself) inside the cash register.

Eugene should have been annoyed with all of that, he really should have. He waited for the irritation to appear, to turn into exasperation, for his blood to boil hot and to finally explode, but… Nothing. All of Babe’s little quirks actually make his day brighter. Babe was his personal Sun, his good mood terribly contagious. Often, Eugene would catch himself smiling while Babe sings off key to some old melody in the backstore. His favorite thing is when Babe rests his head on Eugene’s shoulder when things get quiet at the end of the day. Eugene can then bask in Babe’s warmth, enjoying the softness of his skin and the peaceful moment before closing up shop.

Today is no different than any other day. Babe had decided the same morning to reorganize the Sci-Fi section. He went with the list of all the books, and started to work a few minutes ago. Now it seems that the books were very much against the idea of being moved, thank you very much.

Eugene abandons his counter to see if Babe needs any help. He turns at the end of the small alley, the Sci Fi section at the complete back of the store, hidden by the botany books. The lights are dimmer there, flickering once in awhile, and the bookshelves are dustier, too. Eugene finally catches a glimpse of red hair, right in the middle of the deserted alley.

“Edward, are you alri-” starts Eugene, but the rest of his sentence is quickly forgotten.

Babe is bent over, trying to find the book that fell on the ground, sliding further below the bookshelf. He’s also _grunting_ , small noises that goes straight to Eugene’s lower belly, resembling the noises Babe made last night in Eugene’s bed. From where he’s standing, Eugene has a spectacular view of Babe’s ass, perked up in the air, waiting for him to grab and squeeze, and-

“Gotcha!” exclaims Babe, grabbing the book and turning around on his knees, victorious.

His smile freezes on his face as he sees Eugene. “Oh, hey Gene. D-Didn’t see you there,” he says, his arm falling to his side, color creeping on his cheeks for being caught in such a ridiculous position. “Sorry about the noise,” he adds sheepishly. “I’ll try to keep it down.”

Eugene has a hard time to answer. Babe looks really good in this light, a nice shade of pink on his cheek from the effort of getting the book spreading now to his ears, his hair a little mussled. Eugene fights the urge to plunge his fingers in Babe’s curls and makes tight fists with his hands instead.

“No problem, Edward,” he says, his voice sounding a mile away to his own ears.

Babe slowly gets up, brushing himself from the dust. Eugene follows Babe’s long fingers as they graze his lean torso, then his stomach, going up again for his left shoulder, where Eugene _knows_ that a love mark is hiding beneath the thin fabric of Babe’s shirt.

“Gene… Are you okay?” asks Babe, and Eugene doesn’t know how to answer.

Babe arches an eyebrow, and Eugene nods, unable to form coherent thoughts. Babe nods back, and turns to put the book back in its place…

Just to have it slip from his fingers and fall down on the ground again.

“Are you fuckin’ _kidding_ me,” grumbles Babe, and this time, when he reaches down, his shirt rides up a little, exposing smooth skin and a dash of tiny freckles, along with his back muscles straining to keep him balanced.

It’s all Eugene can take. He takes one step and crowds Babe just as the other man gets up, pushing him back on a bookshelf. Babe gasps as Eugene crashes his lips on Babe’s in a demanding kiss, claiming his mouth, immediately swiping his tongue to taste Babe’s lips. Moaning faintly, Babe opens his mouth to give Eugene access, and for a moment, all can Eugene focus on are the little noises escaping Babe’s throat, the wetness of his mouth and the way Babe is completely pliant under him, letting Eugene’s tongue fuck his mouth slowly. Eugene can’t resist the urge to fist his hands into Babe’s shirt for better leverage, Babe letting him claim his mouth until Eugene has his fill.

Babe’s hands are squeezing Eugene’s hips, and they stay there, keeping Eugene’s body close as they part to breathe. Eugene loves to see Babe’s eyes so wide open, his face twisted in a mix of lust and surprise.

“Gene, there’s _costumers_ ,” Babe furiously whispers, but he doesn’t stop Eugene when his boyfriend nuzzles his neck to lightly bite at his tender skin just below his jaw.

“Ah- fuck, _Gene_ , what-” starts Babe as Eugene sucks at a tender spot behind his ear.

Eugene puts a hand on Babe’s mouth. “Shhh…” he says, and he sees Babe shiver as he nods, completely hypnotized by Eugene.

Eugene kisses him again, rough and demanding, and Babe just gives, gives and _gives_ , meeting him halfway, and suddenly it occurs to Eugene that they truly are full on making out like teenagers in his shop, his _home_ , his safe place, and there are people around and-

Babe’s tight comes right between his, and Eugene can feel him _grind_ on him, moaning Eugene’s name in his ear, making it really difficult to form a single coherent thought.

“ _Gene_ ,” pants Babe, and Eugene grabs Babe by his shirt collar again and grinds right back, their breaths tangled and hot on his mouth.

They rock against each other for a few seconds, the pressure and friction delicious and maddening. Eugene can hear people walking right the other side of the bookshelf they are heavily leaning against, and the wrongness of it all makes his toes curl, make his heart beat even faster. They could get caught at any moment, whimpering and moaning each other’s name as they get each other off in the middle of the shop.

It’s over embarrassingly fast, Babe burying his face in the crook of Eugene’s neck, biting down to muffle his cry as he comes, shuddering against him.  Eugene is close behind, holding onto Babe as he rocks through his own orgasm, a powerful sensation that leaves him breathless and floating. His skin feels so sensitive, like he’s going to catch on fire. Babe draws back a little to look at him in the eyes, an incredulous smile making him look younger than he really is.

“Gene, _Christ_ , that was… ” whispers Babe, caressing Eugene’s face as they both come down of their high, still panting.

The customers are still there, shuffling books around. They hear their steps, closing in on them, but Eugene can’t, for the life of him, make himself walk away from Babe. Eugene sometimes still can’t believe he got Babe back. He already lost him two times, Eugene knows he wouldn’t be able to bare a third time. He thinks back of their adventures, how Babe had been so brave, coming back to him, readjusting to life. He thinks back of his fear of losing him, right in Lipton’s kitchen, how his body had been so fragile and cold, his eyes vacant.

Now, with Babe in his arms, Eugene breathes in his scent, and enjoys how it smells so familiar. Babe’s warmth envelops Eugene, his hands caresses Eugene’s back and shoulders. Eugene can’t help but feel extremely grateful.

With a smile, Eugene kisses Babe slowly, and he suddenly realizes he wants _more_. He wants Babe everyday  like this, panting, his hair a mess and a smile on his face. He wants him in every way, sleepy in the mornings and dancing around in the kitchen, he wants him mad and sad, and curious, he wants him crying laughter. Eugene feels like Babe is now a part of him, his missing puzzle piece, a part of his heart finally reunited with the rest of him.

As Babe kisses him back and cups his cheeks in his warm hands, his thumbs caressing his face, Eugene’s heart feels full for the first time in a long time. He wants Babe to stay with him for the rest of his life. He never wants to be separated again.

So Eugene holds onto Babe, and Babe holds onto him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! :) Comments fuel me and make my day :)


End file.
